Save Me From The Dark
by EvilxFan
Summary: Claire is very depressed. And everything seems to just be spiraling down. How will things end for her? Sad? Happy? Good? Tragic? Read and see! Rated T for some suggested themes and a little blood shed. Also, a little Cleon fic its not very romantic tho


**Warning: This story is a litle harsh. And it does have a little AdaXLeon in it, and I dont want any idiots to think for a minute that I support that pairing. If you don't want to read about a very depressed Claire, then I dont adivse reading this. Also NO FLAMES. Ill just delete them.**

**Save me from the Dark**

It was beginning to rain outside, as Claire sat by her windowsill, watching, thinking deeply about how unfair life had been to her.

Chris had been deported to Africa for his new job, and it had been almost six months since she last heard from him. Rebecca, her best friend, moved to France with her fiancée Billy, she'd moved around the same time Chris deported. Carlos moved back to Puerto Rico, as big of a pain that he could be sometimes, she kind of missed having him around, there was never a dull moment when he was in the room. She missed that. Jill absolutely refused to face the world, because she was devastated about Chris. He'd broken up their engagement to go to Africa, and she too hadn't heard from him since he left. However, what hurt Claire the most, was that the one man she ever seemed to truly love, Leon Scott Kennedy, was now happily engaged to another woman. To top everything off, she still lived with the guilt of Steve's death on her conscience.

The past few months had been outrageously rough for Claire. She'd fallen into a very serious depression, which led to a world filled with drugs. Staying out all night, getting drunk, and partying was her new life. Occasionally she would wake up somewhere she didn't recognize. Living on the Jersey shores made that life much easier to live.

Claire snapped out of her little trance when she heard her cell phone ring. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Her friend Amy C. was calling. Since Claire didn't feel much like talking, she just sent the call straight to voicemail. After a few seconds her phone beeped, signaling that Amy left a message.

Claire decided to listen, she pressed a button and held the phone to her ear,

"Hey Claire-bear! Just me. I found a really good spot to hit up tonight, and my dealer hooked me up with this really good stuff. You _have_ to try it, but yeah, call me back when ya get this."

There was a click. Claire sighed, she could always leave it to Amy to find the hot party spots and great drugs. Sadly, so could many other of Claire's "friends".

As she set her phone down, Claire stopped and glanced at her arm. It was covered in cuts and scars. She started cutting only a month ago. At first, she felt like she needed to punish herself for picking up drugs, but it backfired. Claire discovered that cutting seemed to make things go away, she wasn't sure how or why, but it just felt very relieving. So she just kept doing it.

The Redfield continued staring out at the rain. It was raining pretty hard, and seemed like it was going to storm,

"Oh well", she thought, "It doesn't matter. It'll clear up. All storms clear eventually."

She shifted her gaze to the ceiling and began to wonder,

"All storms clear…but what about the one I call life? Will my life _ever_ clear? Will things ever get better?"

Tears began to streak down her face.

She began to think of Leon. Things had gotten so well between the two of them, but when he left for Spain, he came with a whole other world of feeling for Ada.

That's what hurt her the most. Claire was always there for Leon. She would of moved the world for him. She shared all her secrets with him, they were best friends. And just when Claire realized that she had found the one, he went to Spain, and came back with feeling for Ada. Then about a year after his return, Ada came to live with him, and the two eventually got engaged. Claire and Leon had gotten into a quite a few arguments after the news was shared, and things started to get so bad between the two, that they just stopped talking. So Claire had no intentions of attending their wedding. Just seeing them together, hurt more then anything else. He'd completely left her for a double-crossing liar, who was supposed to be dead.

The more Claire thought about it, the more upset she got. So she shook it off and went to fetch a beer from refrigerator. After a few bottles, she peered at her kitchen knives, and got an idea.

Claire snatched one of the larger ones, and silently walked to her bathroom.

She looked at her bathroom mirror in disgust, and began tracing light, horizontal lines one her left wrist. As she watched her arm bleed, she gave herself another pitiful glance in the mirror,

"Psh…why not?", she choked.

Trying to hold back the tears, she firmly held the large knife to her throat.

Just as she closed her eyes and prepared for the eternal dark, she heard the doorbell ring.

She wrapped a towel around her arm and rushed to the door.

Who could possibly be visiting her this time of day? In this weather?

When Claire arrived at her door, she looked into the peep hole, and couldn't believe her eyes! She tore the door open, to reveal the _severely_ missed Mr. Kennedy!

"Leon!", she half screamed as she threw herself at him, "Why are you here?".

"Claire", he whispered as tightly embraced her, "I'm so sorry. I should've never left you like I did. I was so foolish…Ada was just using me…If only I'd known…I would of never…I'm just so sorry…I.." Claire cut him off,

"Shhh it's okay." she held closer, "Just tell me what happened" , looked up to meet his gaze, and she could see, that even though he was soaking wet, that he had been crying.

"Ada…", he began, "Has just been using me this whole time. She's been stealing information for Wesker. I just found out today, and when I realized she'd only been using me, the first thing I though of was you. This entire time I've been living a lie with someone I thought loved me. I was so wrong, and I know how much I hurt you."

Claire was shocked, "You drove here all the way from Michigan?"

Leon half smiled,

"Yeah. I knew the first thing I had to do was apologize to you. And now that I'm here, will you ever forgive me?"

Claire just smiled and nodded. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm so sorry Claire", he looked away from her, not able to face her, "I such an idiot. This whole time, I could have been living a happy life with you and I chose just the opposite".

Claire rested her head on his shoulder,

"It's okay Leon. I forgive you, I promise", was all she could manage.

For the first time in a long time, Claire was truly happy. The man of her dreams had finally come back to her. He may have messed things up terribly, but he saved her life, and now she was more grateful to him than she ever was before.

He turned to her,

"I _promise_ to never leave you again."

She just smiled, and kissed his soft lips.

The storm in her life was finally beginning to clear.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I was really excited about posting this story - It's one of my longer stories without a doubt. And I'm sorry if some of you don't like the idea of Claire being all depressed and almost commiting suicide. But everything just seemed to fit right. And c'mon, wouldnt you be pretty depressed if you life sucked that bad?? But anyways If you guys like it, I might just write a sequel :) But once again...No flames. And **_constructive _**criticism is welcome. I hope you all enjoyed! And please leave reviews!!

-EvilXFan


End file.
